Dance Fever !
by TwilightJunkie01
Summary: Bella lives in Phoenix and is part of a dance crew called 'Spinning Ghosts' join Bella as she finds new love with one of the Cullen boys when her dad makes her move to Forks. Also find out what happens when Bella runs into Renee after three years.
1. Moving and New Car

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Wish I Did Though ! **

Chapter One : Why?

Bella 

I loved life in Phoenix. I had the most amazing friends. And don't forget my boyfriend. I loved them all, but I couldn't come to terms that I will never see them again. There were seven of us all together. Me (Bella Swan), James (My boyfriend), Victoria, Laurent, Jane, Alec and Heidi. We made up 'Spinning Ghosts', best dance crew in our school. Yeah I know, me dancing, dad almost fainted when I told him. I can't walk on a flat surface without falling, but I seemed to find my balance in dance. Also I know the name, 'Spinning Ghosts' we thought it would be a funny name, we didn't really expect our crew to be good. But we became popular and this is us now, the leader of 'Spinning Ghosts' leaving to go to Forks because her dad got a job out there. Charlie broke up our dance crew as he made me leave Phoenix to live with him. He got the job out in Forks three months ago and I refused to go. For the past three months I have been living with Jane, but Charlie made my decision last night telling me I was coming to Forks and that was it. But he made sure he filled in his side of the bargain. He bought my FERRARI F430 last night, that was the only way I was coming to Forks. In a way I was disappointed, because never in a million years would I have thought he would have got me a FERRARI F430 and that is why I choice that car. In my logic that meant I wouldn't have to go to Forks and leave my crew and boyfriend behind, instead I get to stay in Phoenix with everyone I loved. But no, life isn't that simple, Charlie bought the fucking car and now I am standing in the airport crying my eyes out because I will never see any of them again.

"Bella, we will come out and see you, we promise." James hugged me tight and I didn't want to let him go. "Bella you have to go, the plane is boarding." I nodded into his shoulder.

"James you know I love you right?" He nodded his head and kissed me. I felt his tears coming down his face and onto my cheek. "I love you. And I love the rest of you as well." I looked around at all the teary eyes. "Come here Alec!" He walked over and swung his arm around me. Alec was like a brother and I was going to miss him. "Alex I'm going to miss you so much big bro." I felt him chuckle.

"I know Bells, I will miss you loads lil sis." I pulled back and looked at them all and nodded. I turned and board the plane, never to see my best friends again.

_3 Hours Later_

"Hey Bells, how are you?" Charlie met me at Forks small airport. I glared at him. Really, if looks could kill he would drop to the ground.

"Yeah Charlie I'm great. How about you? Living your wonderful life in Forks" I was pissed, I cried the whole flight.

"Bells don't be like that." Charlie looked hurt, but I couldn't care less anymore, he had took me away from all the people I knew and loved. Now I am here, the fucking new girl.

"Ok dad, I am absolutely thrilled to be here." I threw him a fake smile.

"Bells I'm sorry, I just couldn't be away from you. Your all I've got left, I'm all you've got left." Well Charlie was right there, it wasn't that Renne was dead, she just didn't give a shit. She moved out three years ago and we haven't seen her since. Who cares, because me and Charlie don't need her. Relief sweep over me, I was with Charlie now and for some weird reason, it felt good. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Sorry dad." I felt him nod against my shoulder.

"It's fine Bells. Now do you want to see your car?" The biggest smile spread across my face. I had recommended a shinny red one or a yellow one and I couldn't wait till I seen it. I pulled my bag onto my shoulder, I only had a carry on bag, Charlie brought all my stuff out here, he was determined that I was coming to live with him. We walked into the car park and there it was. Shiny Red FERRARI F430 with yellow stripes. I actually screamed. Charlie's smile widened as he threw me the keys and jumped into the passenger seat.

"Dad this car is fucking amazing." I don't usually swear, no hold on I wasn't allowed to swear in front of Charlie but I couldn't help it.

"Language Bells." He still had a big grin on his face.

I was still walking around the outside of it. This car was amazing. I could feel the excitement building up in me. I jumped into the car and strapped on my seat belt. I stuck the keys in and the engine purred to life. I shuddered, the sound was amazing.

"What's up Bells?" My dad had a worried look on his face.

"The noise of the car was amazing" I could hear him chuckling lightly.

I pulled out of the airport and onto the highway. I wanted to see how far I could test Charlie, he hated speed and I was just about to see how fast he would let me go.

60 MPH.

70 MPH.

80 MPH.

90 MPH.

"Bells, I am warning you now, and I am trying to stay calm. If you do not slow this car down right now you are not stepping foot back in it." He said every word slowly. I didn't slow down.

"BELLA SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!" I literally jumped in the seat and slowed down to 60 MPH.

"Take the turn here." He sounded angry. It was fun annoying Charlie, see how long it would take him to crack. Today it took One minute and twenty-five seconds. Well done Charlie.

"Right stop Bells we are here." I pulled up in front of a huge house, there were only two on the street.

"Well dad, who did you kill to get this house?" It was actually a serious question. How could he afford this.

"Well Bells, lets just say I have the money. How do you think I got the car?" He raised his right eyebrow.

"Well honestly" I waited for a second. "I thought you stole it." Charlie's mouth went into a 'o' shape. "Come on dad, I'm only joking around." I nudged him and jumped out of the car and followed Charlie up the porch. I walked into the house and my chin hit the ground.

"Catching flies there Bella?" He started chuckling. I shut my mouth. This place was massive and it was decorated to perfection.

"Who decorated it, certainly not you, so who?" Charlie chuckled.

"Esme Cullen, she stays across the road." He pointed to the other house identical too ours. "She is married to Carlisle Cullen, the best doctor at Forks Hospital. They have five kids."

"Cool. And five kids, must be a handful." I chuckled.

"Surprisingly no." Oh did I forget to say, Charlie is Police Chief of Forks. He was high up when he was in Phoenix, but he wanted to move to a smaller town, less action on the streets. He's getting old. I chuckled aloud and Charlie gave me a weird look.

"Can I say one thing dad?" He nodded for me to continue. "There are five kids, I am predicting that at least one of them badly behaves, the only thing is. You can't catch them old man." I grinned.

"I'm not that old Bells. I'm thirty-four." Well he was right.

"Well why do you act like you fifty-four, you need to loosen up Charlie." He started chuckling and literally with the click of the finger he went serious.

"Now don't push your luck Bells. Go look around." He walked through a door and I heard ESPN come on. Charlie and sports, even though he doesn't count street dancing as a sport, which I find quite unfair, street dancing involves more brains than football or soccer. I found the kitchen which I was very pleased about, I loved cooking and I could tell i was going to like cooking here, it was massive. There were windows everywhere, very bright. I liked it. I walked back to the living room where Charlie was, it was nice too, very big and lots of windows. I liked this also. I walked across from the living room and walked into a room. Well what I thought was a room. My mouth hit the floor when I walked in. Dance studio? The wall facing out onto the street was just glass and the opposite wall was just mirror. I lifted my chin off the floor and walked over to the music deck Charlie had obviously bought. There was and ipod dock so I just pulled my ipod out and stuck it in. 'Impossible by Bayje' came on and I automatically started dancing to it. That was the first solo dance I had ever done, so I didn't have to have the rest of 'Spinning Ghosts' to do this dance. I let the music take over me, I just got lost in the music, this always happened, and that's why I was always creative with my chorography. I loved street dancing, but I loved break dancing also, I loved the floor work. Also body popping is just amazing. That's why I mixed it all together back home in Phoenix. Well back in Phoenix, this was home now. Forks, Washington, the rainiest place like ever. Well maybe not ever, I had been to Scotland once, I chuckled at that. All of a sudden I got this weird feeling I was being watch, but I carried on dancing, who cares. I pulled my 'spinning ghosts' hoodie off and threw it one the bench at the side. I then realized my tattoo was showing, Charlie didn't know I got it, I got it about a year ago. It's on my wrist, it says 'Spinning Ghosts' funny enough. That was the only thing worth getting tattooed on me at the time and well everyone else was getting it. I was sixteen at the time, Charlie would have went ape shit. I danced for a little while longer before deciding to explore the rest of the house.

"Dad is this my room?" There was a door in the dance studio which had stairs and the stairs led to a massive room. Charlie didn't answer. "DAD?" I could hear movement downstairs and Charlie talking to someone. "Yeah Bells?" He appeared at the bottom of the stair. "Is this my room?" He nodded his head. "Woo, my room attached to the dance studio. Thanks dad. Erm, where the shower?" He chuckled. "You have your own shower Bells, the door on the left. Bells the Cullens are coming over for dinner, I was wondering if you could make dinner." I nodded. "Have you got anything in the kitchen?" He shook his head. "You will have to go to the store." I thought for a second. That means driving my car. "Ok, I will be down in about half an hour."

I skipped to the shower, yeah skipped. Ha. The bathroom was so big but I wanted to drive the car so I jumped in the shower. All my things were already there. So I washed myself and washed my hair. I came out the shower and quickly found some to wear, oh and my heavenly made hairdryer. It dries my hair in like three minutes, I love it. I loved my hair, short to my shoulders, dark brown with a few electric blue streaks through it. I left my hair down, it always goes poker straight after I dry it with my hairdryer. I pulled on a pair of grey baggy bottoms and a electric blue t-shirt. I pulled my black 'Spinning Ghosts' hoodie back on and headed downstairs through the dance studio.

"Dad I need money if I'm going to the store." He pulled out thirty dollars and handed it to me.

"Just get what you need Bells. And to get to the store go right out the drive then just follow the road, you will find it no bother."

"Oh dad are all the Cullen's coming?" I glanced out to my car. Hurry up.

"Yeah Bells. You might have to hurry, it's four-thirty and they are coming at six o'clock." I nodded.

"Ok, bye dad." I grabbed the car keys and ran out front to my baby.

The engine purred to life and I shuddered just like the first time. I plugged my ipod into the car and turned my music up. Charlie was right, the store was easy to find. I pulled into the car park and every head turned around. I stopped the car and jumped out, taking my ipod with me and sticking it my ears. I locked the door with a 'beep' the noise was electric. I walked passed a group of kids about my age standing looking at the car. If they fucking touch that, they won't life to tell the tale.

I walked into the store and decided I would make lasagna tonight, so I trekked about the store until I found every thing I needed. I decided I would get garlic bread as well, Charlie loved it with lasagna so I got two sticks incase anyone else wanted some. I also got a chocolate cake and a strawberry cheese cake, didn't know what anyone liked so got both, they have a selection then. I paid for everything then made my way back to the car with my ipod in. There was a bunch of people standing around the car. One of them turned around when I neared them. Jake? Jacob was originally from La Push, but he moved to Phoenix. He was my best friend. He moved back to La Push two years ago, why was he here then.

"JACOB!!" His eyes widened.

"BELLA?" He ran over to me and picked me up in one of his famous bear hugs.

"Jakey I missed you" I felt a tear run down my cheek as I remembered the day he left.

"Bella, is it really you, I thought I would never see you again." I nodded into his chest.

"I know." I was speechless for a moment. I pulled him back into a hug. "What you doing in Forks?" He chuckled.

"Well Bells, I do live in La Push, but I got thrown out of school, and now I go to Forks High." I glared at him.

"You still rebelling against schools?" I slapped him on the arm. "Come on Jake, you said you would stop."

"I did Bells, trust me. For the first three weeks I didn't make a move out of place." My mouth went into an 'o' shape.

"Three weeks, that's good Jake. But you said you would stop Jake." I glared at him again.

"Yeah I know Bells, but it's hard." I shook my head.

"Well Jake I will see you around, hopefully soon. But I have to go. Need to get dinner ready it's already" I looked down at my watch, which I also wore over my tattoo to try and hide it. "Five-fifteen. Shit, Jake I didn't think it was that late." I started walking towards my car and everyone moved, some gasped when they seen it was a girl driving it. "It was good to see you again Jake, I will see you later tonight maybe." Jake nodded. "She later Bells." He had the biggest grin on his face. I jumped into the car and stuck my ipod in again before pulling away.

I got home in record time. Literally, if Charlie would have seen me skid into the drive he would have flipped. I jumped out the car and ran into the house with all the bags. Charlie met me at the door with anger in his eyes. Maybe he did see me skid up the drive.

"See if you don't slow down in that car Bells you aren't getting back in it. You understand?" I looked into his eyes, all I saw was anger. I nodded.

"Yeah dad, sorry." He nodded his head and stepped aside to let me in. "What you think about lasagna for tonight dad?" His eyes lit up. Woo hoo, happy Charlie is back.

"Of course Bells, yours is the best." I winked at him and ran to the kitchen, surprisingly I didn't fall.

Lets start cooking.

**A/N**

**Review Please.**

**Next Chapter; Cooking Accident, Meet the Cullens and other surprises.**

**Like ?**

**No Like ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Hurt

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Wish I Did Though ! **

Chapter Two : ARGH

Bella 

I started cooking everything, I was making to trays of lasagna, I didn't know how much the others ate. I had everything in the oven by half five, and it should get out just in time. I was cleaning everything that I had used so the kitchen would be clean, and I was still cleaning when they came over at quarter to six. I was cleaning the sharp knife I used to cut the garlic bread, which was already made; I sat at the side and would reheat it when the lasagna was ready.

"Bella they are here." It wasn't loud when Charlie shouted but I got a fright and the knife slipped into my hand.

"FUCK!!" The pain shout up my hand. I pulled the knife out. It actually went right into the palm of my hand. The blood started running out of my hand. I turned my head away, the smell of the blood was making me sick.

"Bella, what's with the language?" Charlie walked into the kitchen just as i turned the tap on to run my hand under the water. "Bella I asked you a quest…" He stopped when he seen my hand. "What the hell did you do Bells?" He rushed over to me and grabbed my hand. "Carlisle can you come in here a minute?" Charlie shouted though to the living room.

I gulped back the tears and the scream from the pain shooting through my hand.

"Sure Charlie, what's up?" Carlisle stopped dead in the door frame. "What happened?" He looked up at me. I was afraid to answer incase I screamed the place down. I could feel the sick coming now. I pulled away from Charlie and darted for the downstairs bathroom. I ran past the living room and everyone was looking at me like I was crazy. I fell against the cold tiled floor after I brought up my lunch. I forgot why I was in here until I seen the puddle on the floor.

"CHARLIE!!!" I screamed, I was losing a lot of blood. "I'M LOSING A LOT OF BLOOD." Charlie was at the door with Carlisle.

"Bells, he's a doctor, he will help you." Charlie turned and walked away, I knew he didn't like blood either.

"Right Bella, put your hand out." I done what he told me. "Right this is going to sting, but I have to clean it out." I nodded. I had had this done before. After a few minutes of biting my bottom lip from the pain Carlisle went into his bag. "Right Bella we need to stitch this up, that's pretty deep." I just nodded again. Yeah it was sore, but it had to get done. I just sat there and bit my lip, after five minutes he was done stitching it. "Well let me bandage it and then that's you." I smiled at him and he smiled back. He brought out a bandage and bandaged my hand. "There you go."

"Thanks Carlisle, oh and nice to meet you." I put my good hand out and shook his.

"No problem Bella, and same nice to meet you too." I walked out of the bathroom and straight to the kitchen. I put some disinfectant in tub and threw the knife in it. My hand was nice and clean except for my watch, so I took it off. I decided I would through my hoodie into the washing machine while I was there. Just then the beeper went off on the over. Woo, dinner. I pulled the two trays out of the oven and set them on the dinning table. Then went back and put the garlic bread in the over for a minute to heat it up. I took two big bottles of Coke and two big bottles of water to the table so everyone had a drink. I went back and got the garlic bread out the oven and turned it off, I walked back to the table and set everything down before walking to the living room.

"Dinners ready." This big guy jumped out of the seat and I actually squealed. "What the hell?" He was laughing.

"I'm Emmett." He stuck out his hand and I shook it back. "Nice to meet you Bella." I nodded.

"You too Emmett." He literally ran past me to get to the table.

"Hey Bella, I'm Alice, us two are going to be great friends." She hugged me, I was stunned for a second, but hugged her back.

"Hi Alice, I'm sure we will be." Yeah right, she is nice and all, but she won't like me after she gets to know me.

"I'm Esme, the mother." She chuckled and stuck her hand out. "Nice to meet you Bella, and how is your hand?"

"Hi Esme, nice to meet you also and sore, but I will survive." She winked at me and followed on to the table.

"Bella, I'm Rosalie. Nice hair by the way." She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Nice to meet you Rosalie and your hair is the shit." She chuckled.

"Thanks Bella." She walked past me also.

"Hi I'm Jasper." I guy with blonde hair stood up and shook my hand. "Pleasure to finally meet you." I was stunned, no one every spoke to me like that before.

"Hi Jasper, pleasure to meet you also." He followed suit and went to the dining table.

"Hi, I'm Edward." This gorgeous guy stood up, with bronze colored hair and dark green eyes. I am sure my mouth had hit the ground so I shook myself slightly. "Glad to finally meet Bella Swan."

"Hi Edward." I stuck my hand back hand out without realizing it. He looked down at my hand questioningly and so did Charlie.

"Bella what's on your wrist?" Charlie stepped closer to look at my wrist.

"Nothing, can you hold on one minute. Go eat dinner." I spun on my heal and ran for my room. Long sleeved shirt. I pulled on my plain black one and headed back downstairs. Everyone was already eating and they all smiled at me when I entered except Charlie. Oh Shit, I'm in for it. I only took a small amount of lasagna, I wasn't feeling to good, I was soon to get the wraith of Charlie, not pleasant. The thing is, he doesn't care if people are here are not, if he losses it, he losses it. Charlie was sitting at the top of the table with Carlisle on his right and me on his left. I made the mistake of picking my drink up with my bad hand, I could still use it, it's just that my sleeve went up slightly and Charlie started choking when he seen my tattoo. I pulled my sleeve back down and pushed away from the table.

"BELLA! Explain!" He lowered his voice. I stopped dead in my tracks, I could feel everyone's eyes burning into the back of my head.

"Explain about what dad?" I knew I was pushing him, but I wanted to see if he would really crack. He took deep breaths to keep his anger down.

"Bella, what is that on your wrist?" I thought I would play it cool, roll along with it.

"Nothings on my wrist dad." I pulled up my right sleeve and there was nothing on my wrist. I walked into the kitchen and put my sink in the dish washer. Why didn't I use that earlier? I pulled my watch back onto my left wrist and walked back into the dining room.

"Bella, the other wrist?" He glared right at me. I pulled my sleeve up and all you could see was the black watch.

"Nothing, just a watch." I smirked at him and he stood up. Shit, I might have gotten away with that if I hadn't smirked.

"Bella take the watch off please." Everyone in the room was looking open mouthed, lots of 'o' about the room, it was funny. I chuckled out loud and my dad glared at me. "Isabella Marie Swan get the watch off!!" I huffed, I couldn't get out of this. I pulled my sleeve up and took the watch off. Charlie gasped and looked up at me, anger in his eyes. "A tattoo Bella, when the fuck did you get a tattoo?" I flinched at the sound of Charlie swearing.

"Last summer, the whole crew got one, me being the leader couldn't back out of it." Charlie started breathing slowly, deep breaths. I turned to go get my car keys, I wanted to go see Jacob.

"Where do you think your going?" Charlie was still standing in the same spot.

"I'm going to go see Jacob, that ok?" Charlie stopped for a minute.

"How do you know he is here Bells?" Charlie was actually calmed.

"I ran into him at the store, dad please he was my best friend for like years." I pouted and he shut his eyes and sighed. I smiled because I knew I had won.

"No Bells, your grounded." My eyes popped out my head.

"WHY?" Emmett was sitting at the table silently laughing.

"Because you have got a tattoo behind my back." He smirked at me.

"Actually it was behind Jane's mums back, it was that week you were on the trip to New York and she was watching me." His eyes popped out of his head.

"You were fifteen then Bella." Shit maybe I wasn't sixteen like I thought.

"Dad please I want to go see Jake, he was my best friend for thirteen years." He shook his head.

"No Bells, your learning your lesson from this one." He chuckled.

"What does it matter anyway, the tattoo doesn't mean anything now I'm out here, I don't have to crew with me." I glared right at him.

"Why were you even in the crew Bella, you used to hate dancing?" Charlie was pushing me.

"I put the crew together Charlie, and yes I hated dancing, I hated BALLET!" I turned a walked straight for my dance studio.

"And Bella your grounded in your room, no dance studio." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Are you really trying to make me go insane?" I turned to glare at him. "Really I have been here for a few hours, I haven't seen you in three months and already I want to get back to Phoenix." I turned and started my way up the stairs.

"Bella if you really want to go back to Phoenix suit yourself. In one week's time if you don't like it, I will send you back. Deal?" I was already half way upstairs. So I turned and ran back down.

"Deal!" I shook his hand. "And dad, grounded in my room, that still means I can dance in my room?" He chuckled.

"Yeah Bells." I fist punched the air.

"Thanks dad, I won't go completely insane now." I turned to walk away.

"Not so fast Bells, I said you could dance in your room, but hand the ipod over." My eyes bugged out my head. "And the phone." I shook my head.

"No chance." I turned and started back up the stairs. I could hear him jingling my car keys.

"You will be walking to school tomorrow Bella." I huffed and marched back down the few stairs I had managed to climb.

"Your no fair dad." I threw my ipod and phone in the bowl in the hall. "But I want my keys." I didn't trust him.

"I just told you that you would be walking to school tomorrow. I was stating a fact, not using it as blackmail." I glared at him.

The whole family were in fits now.

"Thanks dad, really. Thanks a million. And by the way there is desert in the fridge." I turned and marched up to my empty boring room. I sat for what seemed like hours when in fact it was only half an hour and decided I wanted my laptop, but I didn't know where Charlie had put it. So I decided to go ask him. I swung my door open and marched down the stairs. Everyone was in the living room playing on the Nintendo Wii.

"Charlie where's my laptop?" I glared at him. He shook his head.

"Nope Bells." I was starting to get angry. Charlie knows what happens when I get angry, I have been throw out of three schools in Phoenix, yeah I know, me shouting at Jacob but I've been in the last one for the past year and a half. I gripped onto the side table.

"Bella take a chill pill." Emmett was looking over at me. With my laptop in his hands.

"Give me it Emmett." I demanded. He shook his head.

"Not a chance Bella." I walked over and slapped him on the side of his head. Both of his hands went up in defense so I grabbed the free laptop out of his hands.

"Bella, your grounding will only get extended." I looked at Charlie.

"How long is it right now?" He grinned.

"Two weeks." He was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Two weeks without music. And I need to phone James, I told him I would phone him." Charlie hated James, he was convinced he was cheating on me. But I wouldn't believe it.

"You still going out with him. Bella the distance and he is cheating on you." I cringed at the thought but couldn't bring myself to believe it.

"NO HE'S NOT!!" I screamed at Charlie. Charlie just shook his head and went into his jacket pocket.

"Here, one phone call bring it back down in ten minutes if your not back down I'm sending Emmett the bear up." I glanced at Emmett who was still rubbing his head.

"Ok." I turned and ran upstairs. I looked at my phone to find I had a text message from Heidi.

'_Bella you have to phone me as soon as you get this. Please it's important._

_Love Heidi x x x'_

I dialed her number and she answered straight away.

"Bella, I'm sorry." Heidi was crying.

"Hold up, what wrong?" She took a deep breath.

"Charlie was right, James was cheating on you." I gasped as the tears started filling up my eyes.

"No." I shook my head.

"He's been cheating on you with Victoria for about five months now." The tears were running down my face.

"Thanks Heidi, you know you're the best friend ever. Except Alec" She chuckled lightly.

"Thanks Bella, I had to tell you."

"Thanks Heidi, for everything, but I need to go I will talk to you later." I dragged myself off the bed and headed downstairs. When I hit the last step my phone started ringing. It was James.

"Hey Bella how are you?, I'm missing you already." He did sound sad, but he was a sick bastard.

"FUCK OFF YOU CHEATING BASTARD!!!" I roared into the phone.

"Bella what are you talking about?" I chuckled.

"Don't act dumb, you bastard. I thought you were really crying for me this morning." I let the tears flow down my face. There was silence on the other side of the phone.

"And if you haven't guessed James we're over." I hung up and walked into the living room with everyone watching me. "Here." I threw the phone at Charlie.

"Bella what happened?" I gulped back the tears.

"You were right. Five fucking months he's been cheating on me with Victoria. Fucking bitch" I couldn't stop the tears now.

The door chapped at that exact moment. And I marched right to it, who ever was there was going to get the wraith of Bella, even if I didn't know who it was. I swung the door open and there stood Jacob with a grin on his face until he seen mine.

"Jacob!!" I jumped up and hugged him crying into his shoulder.

"Woah Bella, what happened?" Jake was wiping the tears away from my face.

"James…" I couldn't get the words out, you see at one point we had eight members in 'Spinning Ghosts' Jake. Jake had always warned me about James. "He was cheating on me Jake, I should have listened to you and Dad." I grabbed Jake and started crying into his shoulder.

"When did you start going out with him Bells? You know I warned you about him." Jake had pulled me off his shoulder so I was looking at him in the face.

"After you left Jake, I missed you so much, and James comforted me. I thought he loved me Jake, he told me he loved me." I pulled my good hand up to my face and started sobbing into it.

"Bells lets get you inside, you're a mess, literally. What happened?" He pointed down to my hand.

"Knife slipped." I shrug my shoulders. "Charlie might not let you in, I'm grounded." Jakes eyebrow shot up questioningly.

"I thought you were going to stop the trouble making as well Bells." I shook my head and pulled back my sleeves.

"I wasn't causing any trouble, he saw this." I pointed down to the tattoo. Jakes eyes popped out his head.

"Aww I want one, I was part of 'Spinning Ghosts' as well Bells." I chuckled.

"Yeah well there isn't a point is there, what are the chances of us finding another crew here." I laughed out loud.

"Actually Bells, quite a few people have skills here." He had a cheeky grin on his face. I shot him a questioning look for him to carry on.

"Well we have a few guys down the Reservation, you will have no problem getting down there with your car." He winked at me. "But I'm not sure about in Forks, I've only been going to the school for a week." My jaw dropped.

"You've been in one school for almost two years Jakey, that's a record." I knew there was only one school on the Reservation, so he must have been thrown out of it recently. He nodded with a massive grin on his face. "I'm so proud of you Jakey" I pulled him down into a hug again. "And when did you take the growth spurt Jake, your massive now." He started chuckling.

"I know Bells, I was smaller than you back in Phoenix and you used to tease me. Now short stuff get inside, it's freezing out here." He gently pushed me back over the threshold. "And I will see you tomorrow at school ok." I nodded with a grin on my face. Who cares about James, I have my Jakey here.

"See you tomorrow Jacob." He turned and headed back down the drive.

"Bella who's at the door?" I shut the door and headed back inside.

"Jake, but he's gone now. I'm going to bed." Charlie looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's only quarter to eight Bells, why so early?" I looked at Charlie and the down at the ipod in his hand.

"Because I usually dance for an hour then come home then go to bed but there will be now dancing for two weeks." Everyone was looking at me again. "What?" I was looking at everyone now.

"Bella, what's your style of dance?" Jasper was on his feet walking towards me.

"Break dancing, street dancing and body popping." Jaspers face went into a grin.

"You choreograph?" I nodded.

"Every dance routine our crew performed, I choreographed it." I had a happy grin on my face, I was proud of that.

"Cool, we all dance." He pointed to all of the other Cullen kids. They were all nodding with grins on their faces.

"We could make a crew." Rosalie was standing now. Maybe I could stay here, I certainly wasn't going back to Phoenix, so it was my only choice. Dancing with a crew again would be brilliant.

"Bella do you think that's the best idea." Charlie was standing up and walking towards me with my ipod out. "You might want to go back to Phoenix." I started laughing.

"Yeah, back to all the lies." He handed me the ipod. He was forgiving me?

"If you get anything like that behind my back again I will honestly murder you, ok?" He had a smirk on his face.

"Ok. Thanks dad." I jumped up and hugged him. I started walking back to the dance studio.

"Bella." It was Carlisle, so I turned and went back to see what he wanted. "Nothing on your left hand Bella, you will open up the stitches."

"Argh, ok" The anger surged through me, but then disappeared so quickly. I glanced down at my left hand and shuddered at the thought of the stitches coming out.

"You can use your left hand, just don't stretch it out or the stitches will come out." I nodded towards Carlisle.

"Thanks Carlisle." I turned towards the rest of the Cullen kids. "Do you all know Jacob Black?" They all nodded.

"He's quite the trouble maker Bella." Alice was sitting next to Jasper and he nodded in agreement.

"Well if we make a crew, he is going to be part of it and probably a few of his other friends." The all nodded.

"Just watch him Bella, maybe he needs you to keep him in line." I laughed.

"What?" Edward was looking at me weird.

"I'm not quite the best behaved kid in town." Charlie shook his head.

"Bella you better not start your shit here because I won't be having it." I smirked at him.

"Don't worry dad, I will be good. But for know I'm going to bed, I'm tired." Charlie nodded.

"Night Bella." Charlie smiled at me and nodded for me to leave.

"Goodnight Cullen family." I was about to walk out when Charlie shouted me back.

"Bella here's your phone, but please don't do that again." He looked down at my tattoo on my wrist.

"Ok dad. Goodnight." I jumped up and kissed him on the cheek and headed back upstairs. I had a quick shower and then jumped into bed. I looked at my phone to find that I had ten un-read messages. All of them were from James, except one, it was from Alec.

I missed Alec already, he was my big brother out it Phoenix and I would be lost without him. I wonder if Charlie would fly him out once or twice a month because he is really the best person ever and I would hate for our friendship to go to waste.

'_Hey Alec, i'm missing you loads as well. I'm going to ask Charlie if he can fly you out at the weekend. Would you like to come out here and see me? And did you know about Victoria and James?_

_B._

_Text Back._

_x x x x x'_

I decided I would ask Charlie if Alec could come at the weekend, I know Charlie leaves early in the morning so I might not get to see him then. I pulled myself out of my bed and headed downstairs. All the Cullens were still sitting in the living room. I walked in just as my phone buzzed. I looked at the message.

'_Hey Bella, I don't think it would be a good idea if I came out. I don't think we should be friends anymore. Yes I knew about Victoria and James, I sort of set them up. Bella how didn't you notice they were screwing behind your back. _

_Alec._

_Don't Text Me Anymore.'_

I froze on the spot as everyone turned around to look at me. The tears were streaming down my face. I pressed '1' on my phone for speed dial, Alec was always '1'.

"Bella I told you to leave me alone." Alex sounded pissed off.

"Did everyone know?" I haven't ever been this angry before.

"No Bella, Heidi didn't know." I gulped back.

"So everyone one of you sick bastards knew and didn't tell me." I turned and headed into the hallway.

"Hey we all knew Bella you were just to stupid to see it." That hurt me. I fell to my knees on the floor.

"Alec you were like a big brother to me, why the fuck would you hurt me?" I tried to wipe the tears away but it was no use, more kept streaming down my face.

"Bella everyone was in on it except Heidi, we just got to close." I shook my head.

"So it was all a lie?" He chuckled.

"Yes Bella. Took you long enough to figure it out." I bit my lip to stop myself going off but it didn't help.

"Fuck you Alec, I thought you cared but your just like the fucking rest of them. Really was I that bad for everyone to do that to me? What the FUCK DID I DO WRONG?" I tried to get up off the floor but I just fell down again.

"Actually Bella you were pretty annoying. And it wasn't for five months, it's been from day one Bella. Anyway I have to go Jane is calling." He hung up and I just sat on the floor crying.

So for the past God knows how many years my life has been a lie. Literally everyone was playing along but didn't let me know. I pulled myself off the floor and walked to the kitchen, I thought I was going to collapse, really, what have I done to deserve this. I pulled out a glass and filled it with water. My hand was shaking and I don't know if I'm just upset or I'm angry.

The glass smashed in my right hand, but I let it go before it could cut into my hand. Charlie must have heard the glass hitting the floor and came in to see what was up.

"Bella what's the ma-" He stopped himself when he seen me shaking and with tears running down my face. "Bella?" I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't find the words. Charlie ran over to me and pulled me into a hug. My legs went away from me and Charlie hand to hold me up. I went all limp, it was like there was no point in anything anymore. Charlie lifted my knees and carried me into the living room. There was a gasp from all the Cullens and they all moved off the couch as Charlie lay me down. I tried to get up but I felt like all my muscles had just locked and I couldn't move.

"Charlie what happened?" Carlisle was leaning over me with a concerned look. My phone started ringing and I looked down at it. It was in my right hand, the caller ID said it was Alec that was phoning. I just gripped the phone tighter and I could hear it break under my knuckles.

"Woah Bella let go." Charlie pried my hand open and took the broken phone out. I shut my eyes. I was hoping when I opened them it would all be a dream and I would be sitting in Phoenix. I needed Jacob, he always comforted me.

"Bella we can't help you, do you need a drink, what do you need?" I took a deep breath.

"Get Jacob." The tears were running down my face.

"Jacob? Ok." Charlie phoned Jacobs mobile, he must be talking with Billy again. I sat like the for five minutes when I heard the door open. Jacob walked into the living room and gasped when he saw me.

"Bella? What happened?" He kneeled down in front of me and I grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him forward. I cried into his shirt for the next five minutes until he pulled away. "Bella, calm down. Deep breaths, now tell us what happened?"

I took deep breaths until I found the words to say. "Alec" That was all I could get out, I took a deep breath when Jacob spoke.

"Yeah, he's like your big brother, joined at the hip. What about him?" That made the tears roll down my face.

"Alec was in on it, he set Victoria and James up." I shut my eyes. "He never meant to get so close to me. They all used me Jake." His face went into a 'o' shape. "And it wasn't for five months, they've been screwing behind my back since day one." I let the tears fall. "Everyone of them knew except me and Heidi, they all played a part, basically don't let stupid fucking Bella find out." Jake pulled me into a tight hug and I refused to let him go. "Jake what did I do wrong? First Renee and now all of my best friends. Jake was I that bad?" He shook his head.

"Bella you have me here now, you have all the Cullens as well." He pointed to all the concerned faces of all the Cullens. "Come on Bells, get some sleep and we'll see you tomorrow." I just nodded. Jake helped me get up to my room and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was sleeping.

* * *

**A/U**

**Review Please**

**What do you think up to now?**

**Press the Button**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:)**


End file.
